Some things should never be spoken of ,wincest
by Leoncejamesdaniels
Summary: Sam and Dean have always been close, but the boys never explore their feelings, can Gabrielle push them to the edge of their true emotions? Smut and wincest of the highest caliber!
1. Chapter 1

Sam moaned his body arching toward his mouths captor, needing more, he had dreamt of this man since he was a young bodies writhing with pleasure, all twisting hands and thighs. Sam's body was coated in a sheen of sweat his muscles taut with his eminant release. Even after waking up, he would be left craving the ever so familiar shadow mans touch. " Please... more... don't.. ah! Don't stop..!" He begged and kept begging even through the filth slipping past his gritted teeth in ecstasy, no shame came with his words, this man was safe, he was like no one else, no man or woman, he was perfect, he was Sam's. Sam arched his back in to the touch, keening for more, his desires flooding, his body hot, begging for release. He gripped the shadow mans back, nails searching for traction as long red rips peel down the mans spine, Sam losing all control. Nothing keeping his attention more than a second as his senses were oh so thoroughly fucked, his brain reeling at the feelings his shadow man brought to him, his body full to the brim with pleasure, his plump full ass filled to the hilt with his shadows mans hot leaking dick, bare skin brushing against his prostate, he screamed as he finally came. " Ah...s'good…more...!" Slowly the shadow began to fade giving way to a devastatingly beautiful but oh so familiar smile. "Sammy."

Sam awoke in a rush his brother staring at him from across the small motel room sitting on his moth eaten quilt on top of his bed, with a look of disbelief colored with... was that amusement? "Hey Sammy, good dream?" He quirked an eyebrow with a slightly uncomfortable smirk hanging on his soft tan lips, his eyes thier usual pools of gorgeous green. Sam shook his head, now was not the time to be admiring his brother this way, this situation was already bad enough to begin with. "Listen if you feel these 'Things' coming like a night in advance could just… Tell me? I'm glad your..." He coughs giving sam a perplexed look at his brothers riviteted stare. "Sex life is so livid but seriously man, way to much to take." He hedged awkwardly and stood up and scratched the back of his head while clearing his throat as a sign Sam had learned through the years as an escape tell. Dean was going to leave, as he always did in these situations. "I'm just gonna... uh... go get some breakfast." Dean grabbed his keys and left the dingy motel room, just as Sam had expected. Sam fell against the bed rolling his eyes, 'Great job Sam' he thought. 'Todays going to be awkward as hell.' Dean had always been one to joke to hide his feelings: it was necessary for his survival. And Sam knew that but he still got frustrated each time he knew Dean was jealous, Dean just didn't know but he had let Sam know very early that they were not under any circumstances allowed to talk about this. Sam had always found Dean attractive and once Sam figured out Dean had caught onto that, some conversations became off limits like his sex life of any sorts it always upset Dean. Though he didn't really mind that at all he was a somewhat private person his conquests, were wll his conquests for instance he would never tell his amazing well together brother about his shadow man as Sam had come to know him. Sam blushed as memories of his shadow man filled his mind so fresh and new it was overwhelming, he felt his already sticky boxers tightening. He sighed and headed to the shower with it's beckoning relief. His misguided thoughts for Dean could wait.

A small laugh came from the corner silenced from anyone but the man it came from, oh how he loved watching the brothers reel, this was guaranteed to be a lot more fun than he originally thought, so much more. The figure became visible after the shower door shut, the smaller man with a candy cane is his mouth smiled a wicked grin as he snapped his fingers causing all of Sam's clothes to shrink down a size to small for the larger man. He snickered as he faded back into invisibility ready to watch the chaos ensue. He rarely got a vacation, and the Winchesters and quickly become his favorite past time as of recently. And they just egged it on with their well practiced dance they did, never talking about their obvious feelings. Gabriel had always found this amusing and finally was taking the liberty upon himself to settle the matter for them once and for all.

Dean hit his head on the steering wheel as he started his baby, sometimes even she couldn't comfort him. He had watched Sam have these dreams for years, and he was never quite sure why they bothered him, he sighed, Sam was his brother so of course it was awkward but... it had always been something more , somthing so complex he refused to deal with it, complex and touchy feely things were so not his thing, he was Dean fucking Winchseter he didn't do awkward or... or whatever this was...'You know why they bother you man, you know what this is, of course you do, why not just face it.' Dean growled outwardly at the voice. 'No I do not know and this discussion is over.' He frowned. Great, he was talking to himself. His line of work had definitely started tugging at his sanity. He looked towardsthe road attempting to focus on getting breakfast and a well-needed coffee.

Sam had climaxed over and over again to no avail; his throbbing cock would not go down. He was covered in cum, a little bit of cold water and an air of shock as he stood just outside the shower oblivious to the havoc he had wrecked in his plight to relieve himself, growling under his breath Sam began to jerk off again gritting his teeth and moaning softly his fingers sliding down to his already wet entrance tracing his hole. He rarely teased himself there because it always set him over the edge too quickly but he needed it right now, lust was coursing through his slick muscular body, made hard from years of training. His ass firm beneath his palm, his index finger slick with water breached the first ring of muscles, Sam moaned out not even stifling himself knowing Dean was out and would be for a while. Soon he had three fingers in and was scissoring and stretching his hole as he slumped against the wall containing a towel rack. He groaned out gripping his shaft, "Dean, oh god, Dean s'good... need you so bad..!" As he climaxed he came hard all over his hand and chest shouting out his brothers name in ecstacy. As he road out his orgasm wringing his cum out of his member he looked down but to no surprise he stayed hard as a rock, and it was so damn painful and so damn good he couldn't help but be furious, this couldn't be happening. Then he heard the motel door open, and then the towel rack gave way.

Dean opened the motel room door to hear the shower running and a million curses flying from inside the small room. "DAMMIT, the fuck is wrong with me! It won't fucking go away!" Dean then heard something that suspiciously sounded like a towel rack being ripped out of the wall and more cursing. Dean rushed to door. " Sammy, is everything alright?" Sam froze in the nearly destroyed bathroom as he in his blind panic and ecstasy had ripped, fallen, and plain torn apart the whole room. He then looked at his own permanent hard on, it hadn't even faded when he came, all six , it was seriously wearing at his stamina. "Dean... uhm...I think.. I think ... I've been cursed." His voice hoarse and a whole new level of freaked, it was the only explanation he could think of yet they happened been involved with witches in weeks... this made no sense, panic started seeping in. "Sam what do you mean cursed? Get your ass out here." Hissed Dean. Sam internally cringed no use avoiding it, he wrapped the largest towel he could find around his waist to try to stay calm and put together as he tried to hide his huge throbbing erection. As he opened the door Deans mouth dropped open in shock. "Dude what did you do to the bathroom?" Sam ground his teeth. "Not the problem right now Dean."

Dean sat on the bed frowning and drinking his coffe on the dingy bed against the motel wall... his brother had been cursed, and had a permanent and very painful hard on that just wouldn't go away, how much weirder could this day get. Pulled out of his thoughts by a car drving by on the nearby road Dean looked up, Sam sat at the small dining table at the entrance of the room to embarrassed to say anything and to big to fit in any of his pants for some unforseen reason, this seeemingly included his boxers and pajamas, so he sat cold hard, furious and miserable in a towel as his brother just stared at him. "Sam, has anything strange happened recently, any strange people?" "No Dean." Sam said for the sixth time in the last twenty minutes. Dean smiled in amusement. "Hate to say this Sammy, but we need to call Bobby." Sam's shoulders slumped, he had seen this coming and had been dreading those since the hour before when Dean had arrived back at the motel. "Dean please no..." Sam looked on with a furrowed brow and a frustrated set of his mouth. Dean sighed trying to avoid theb laughter ready to bust at his gut. "He's the only one with the resources… You know we have to." And that is when Sam died inside a little more. The more Dean thought on this the funnier it got, and the funnier it got the more angst Sam fumed. This was definitly going to be a wierd ass day.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby lay sleeping, as peacefully as a hunter could given his years of training his body registering every sound in his ears grasp this trait having been engrained into his skull , even while unconscious he cataloged each of the noises surrounding him even noting the small flutter of the beetle's wings out side the window basking in the summer heat. But even Bobby missed the ever so quiet flutter of the barely audible wings that resounded in his small kitchen, bobby had been rather ill lately after having been in the hospital from a particularly wild and not quite success hunt. Which left Gabriel the perfect opportunity to slip into the house avoiding all traps quite easily. Gabriel,smirked around. "I kind of like this place, shame I won't have time to be here for long, but business is business." the archangel smirked and zapped a chocolate bar into existence for his pleasurable sweet tooth. Suddenly the phone gave a muted ring thanks to Gabriel finger snap prior to ensure that Bobby Singer stayed asleep. Gabriel smirked as he went to pick up the phone to initiate his brilliant plan, the Winchesters were smart and he was going to use that to his every advantage, he smiled as he moved to pick up on the second to last ring. "Show time boys."

It had been two days since Dean called Bobby the situation no longer funny to Dean and growing horribly irritating, as Sam became worse and worse about his brooding, always slumping over his computer in a silent rage as he came up with zero information about anything he could reason into fitting within his symptoms. So finally after a day or two of the extraordinarily tense atmosphere and a vast lack of resources and information due to the fact that he could not fit into any sort of pants like items no matter how or what he tried, and believe it, he and Dean had tried everything, even buying new pants. Sam had caved and allowed Dean to call Bobby, and much to Sam's dismay it had gone over worse than he could ever imagine. Bobby at first had ranted for a bit insisting he was on speaker phone so both of the "Idjits" could hear him at once, but his rant was not aimed at Sam, oh no ,he went off on Dean, Dean of all people, for the sheer fact that if it was sexual it had to be Dean's fault. Bobby always considered Dean a pervert, apparently which both boys were stunned to hear, it was quite a shock for Dean and Sam, both Sam and Dean always thinking of Bobby as almost second father even before their own dad had passed, and to hear him mention something of that nature in his usual gruff tone was just... strange.

They had set at the small motel table just staring at the fake wood in front of them and occasional glancing at each other whenever the the flicker of the other's eyes would allow. Bobby had eventually after who knows how long of complaining in circles at each of their apparent lack of dealing with these situations, even went as far as to insinuate that this was Dean's idea of an amazing and highly elaborate joke. Dean and Sam had set in utter silence Dean looking humiliated and Sam with a look of shock of and flat out disdain for the entire situation. Bobby went on and on again. Sam couldn't believe his ears, this was so much more humiliating than he had ever imagined it could be. Sam finally spoke up trying to keep the harshness out of his tone as he stood up for his brother. " Listen Bobby." Sam began interrupting the older mans speech. "I know Dean he wouldn't do this to me, I mean I've been down his throat for two days, and he is ready to snap if he had done this it would definitely be old by now, so will you please just trust us and come down here?" Bobby's voice grew cold but you could hear a hint of a smile behind it. "You boys need to handle this for yourself."

Dean set shell shocked. Since when was Bobby so... entune? He frowned internally sure he and Sam had always been sexually open but this was a little too far. He knew Bobby and this wasn't like him at would never do this to his Sammy. Dean stared at the phone until Bobby's rough gravel voice had finally subsided, eyes glazed in a slight daze . Finally his voice broke through for the last time. "You idjits can handle this yourself, dean you better do what's right you hear me son!"His voice echoed in both boys mind even after the call was through the line having gone dead a bit a long while ago before either of the men registered he had hung up. Sam looked at Dean. He knew Dean didn't do this with the way they were fighting he knew if Dean had done this and by some miracle pulled it off, it would not have lasted this long, not even close. Sam looked at Dean. "Dean something wrong, Bobby's never not given us help... this is... strange." Dean looked up at his brother stress evident in his features. "Sam you know I'd never do this to you right?" Sam nodded gave a curt nod running over the scenario with Bobby in his head. "Do you really think that was Bobby? Maybe he's been cursed too..." Dean cringed at the thought, a cursed mindless easily controlled Bobby, the thought made him pretty freaked. Both males set in contemplation trying to hide their panic from the other.

Only two days had passed and a set of punches had been thrown, the hotel wrecked, screams hurled against one another until the both their throats were hoarse. Things were getting tough. Sam with his excess rage and stress had in his sleep shattered almost all the light bulbs in the room with his telekinesis, Dean had kicked a hole in the wall, the pair had even broken one of the beds wrestling each other to the ground with full force. Now here they set in a glaring match, Sam had insisted on Chinese, dean on burgers. All their bickering finally had come to a small battle of wits. Yeah, let's call it wits. Both of the men so tense and stress for lack of options and an impending sense of doom, yet neither able to truly blame the other any longer they had silently set on mindless bickering to ease their anger. It was like the were rabid dogs trapped in a cage, but they had idea why this was their attackers course of action no matter what scenario they played out it never made sense.

"Sam, I'm the one going out and, I have put up with your ass for two whole days, we are getting goddamn burgers and that's final." Dean was using that voice, his father like tone, the one he had adopted as he had practically raised Sam when they had been growing up. Sam hated that voice because it had long be engrained into him that Deans words coupled with that voice was a finality. It meant what it meant and their were no questions about it. And for some reason today, it pissed Sam off to no end, he and dean set glaring for another six minutes, just waiting for the other to back down. "Dean I am not eating another burger, we've had three in the past two days. " Dean sighed and relaxed softly. "Then get a salad Sammy." Sam frowned hating his childhood name. "I don't want another salad Dean. I want Chinese."Then it happened, the puppy dog face it was Sam's trump card in every difficult situation with his brother. Sam eyes softened from years of practice and his lip jutted out softly in a pout and he looked up to frown from under his lashes. Dean's eyes widened and he grew tense and then relaxed, Sam smiled internally realizing that he had almost won the battle. Dean sighed and smiled unable to resist his adorable little brothers charms. "Ok Sammy, you win, we'll have Chinese tonight but tomorrow it's burgers and pie, you understand me?" Sam smiled and nodded. "Kay Dean." And for a brief while all tension was gone.

Dean had just left to get the food and was settling in the car as his mind wandered on the current situation. Sam had won again, but dean hadn't been that bothered by it, he could see his brother suffering and though it was funny he did feel sorry for Sammy. He could only imagine how painful it was to be in that state, so if Chinese ,made him happy. Chinese it was. He frowned and muttered to himself. "This has to end soon, we need to figure this out, and quick." He couldn't help but wonder what this feeling growing in his gut was this longing, it was a frustration but at what... he knew it wasn't because he was angry, no it was something more and whenever he thought of the things Sam did while he was alone, it grew, when he would glance at his brother's hard on and hear those little breathy sighs of longing the feeling almost clawed it's way out of his stomach like the monster it was. Something had to give soon and if it didn't, god help Sam.

Dean rushed through the door hapharzardly throwing Sam much wanted Chinese on the floor. "Sam! That wasn't Bobby, someone's been fucking with us. Something's going on here and this seems to strange to be revenge, but this is definitely personal, call Bobby's cell. He will answer that one." Sam looked shock at his brother's out burst but did as he was told. Then Bobby answered, the real Bobby. Sam and dean explained the situation and Bobby was furious someone had gotten into his house. Castiel was locked away in heaven and he would never do this and the house was demon proof, and all of this was below any angel's notice. Bobby agreed to come as quickly as he could but it would be a few day before he could make it. "Ok Bobby thanks, we'll see you then." Bobby's voice had a hard edge to it., "We'll sort this out boys just be safe and don't do anything stupid. Something not right here and I don't want you two to get locked in any deeper so no fighting, be good and keep quiet until I can get top you."

Sam and Dean were sitting on the bed, Sam had just gotten off before Dean had returned from his trip to a neighboring city to buy the items he needed for a fairly powerful summoning spell. Dean turned to the noise of his brother panting. "Sammy you ok?" Sam panted his towel protruding with an even more dominant bulge than usual. "D...Dean it.. it hurts..." Sam blushed deep red looking down at his throbbing erection his firmly toned muscles rippling as he looked down his long body, shivering with slight pleasure. "Dean... what do I do... it needs to be touched but my hands not working and we can't get anyone in here, not in this state of things." Sam looked at his brother, lust and unfathomable need in his deep hazel eyes. Dean's mind went blank and was speaking before his mind could catch up to him, "Alright Sammy, I think I can buy you some time, I have an idea, but this is never to be spoken to to anyone ever." Sam nodded rapidly his eyes shutting with his desire, his mind was completely blank at the idea of pleasure, his brother touching him... he had dreamed of this since he was sixteen and just starting to really find men attractive, no not men, Dean he was just starting to find Dean attractive. "Dean please, do it, I promise I wont tell anyone, I need this, I need you." Sam husked his voice thick and hoarse from his arousal, he was already palming his erection through his towel softly his big hands just the right size for his considerably large cock. "Ok Sammy, close your eyes I'll make you feel good." Dean whispered as e bent his head down to his brothers lap gently removing the towel and even against his will ogling at his brothers full larger blushing cock. "Dean... hurry." Sam whined. Dean bent down and licked the weeping head softly dabbing his tongue on the bottom of the tip, playing with the ever so tender bundle of muscles his saliva seeping through the thin cloth of the towel and driving Sam crazy. Sam moaned loudly with no shame what's so ever his pleasure so vast as he grabbed the sheets and thrust up softly. Dean smirked rather enjoying his writing brother, knowing it was his touch making him go so wild. Then Sam lost it completely, he pulled Dean up to his face and began kissing him rapidly, their kiss all teeth and tongues. Sam knew Dean was doing this out of the kindness but if it was a one time thing and they were never going to speak of it, he was going to make it good enough to last.

Sam had never actually been with a guy, never feeling it was right with him always on the road, so when he had Dean engulfed in his arms he did the only thing he could do, he copied his dreams. Sam gave a wanton moan as he rutted against dean's denim clad erection desiring the much need friction, but soon the denim was to harsh for his painfully aroused member. "Dean... get your clothes off." moaned Sam in a breathy sort of moan. Dean undeniably turned on obliged, stripping down into nothing and removing Sams' towel. He and Sam rutted against each other with more speed and pressure the before their mouths lapping together in a sinuous way. Dean's thick and large cock slapping against his hard stomach, and Sam's long and luscious length oozing precome onto his well defined abs. Finally Sam pulled away blushing. "Dean... fuck me... pound me into the mattress so hard I can't walk for days." Dean blushed though he would never admit it, his mind was so far gone with lust he barely remembered how this whole sexual frenzy was initiated, but the way Sam looked and the way his orgasm with gently starting to pool in his stomach fucking Sam seemed like the most brilliant idea he had ever heard. "Alright Sammy, let me know if I hurt you, ok?' Sam nodded and whispered out. "S'ok, I fingered myself earlier, I should be pretty loose already." Dean's stomach muscles tightened, he didn't know Sammy was into that, he imagined his little brother hiding from him, Sam grinding himself down on his own finger his hole hungry for something bigger. Dean moaned before he could stop himself and reached into his duffel beside the bed and pulled out a half full tube of lubricant and began coating his fingers, he was going to make sure Sam remembered this for the rest of his life as the best night in his existence. Dean was sure of that.


	3. Author's note

I am so sorry about my lack of updates. Chaper 3 is coming soon, I promise but I have recently written a new story, it is an AU of Dean/ Castiel. So for all those interested please check it out by going to my profile for the link if not, chapter 3 is on the way!


End file.
